shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Becky Hammer
'Introduction' Becky is the Pudge Pirates shipwright and helmsman the crew gaind her services after they saved her village from an eavil navel officer. After they had saved her village both her and her pet monkey picola joind the crew so that they would have the chance to see the world. she caries a large hammer that she uses to fight. 'Appearance' Becky is a young girl who stands at about 5.5ft tall she has brown hair and is mostly seen waering a pair of jeans thou these change from time to time also she is normaly seento be wearing a sleaveles top she dose however change how she is dressed if the crew arive on an island that has exstream weather conditions. she caries a large hammer on her back this is her wepon of choice. 'Personality' 'Abilities and Powers' 'Physical Strength' Becky is incredably strong as she is able to lift and use her hammer that is made out stone with ease. 'Agility ' she has good agiltity as she can preaform eafectivley in combat whilst fighting with a hammer that is about twice her size and very heavy. this is seen by the fact that she would rather dodge an atack than block it head on. 'Endurance ' she has incredible endrurance as she is able t sustaine batles whilst useing her hammer. 'Weapons' Becky caries a large stone hammer that she uses to fight. Her hammer is very Heavy but Becky is more than capable of weliding it with grate poise and acurcey. 'Haki' ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation '''learning how to use' Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments n/a Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King n/a 'Relationships' 'Crew' Becky has strong bonds with her crew in genral and veiws them as her family. she has a specail frendship with her pet monkey picalo who is vary intlegent and often helps her with her work. she is also very good freinds with the crews musiscain Clay becuse he plays music that Picalo likes. she firmly belives that her capitan is the only person who is cappable of becoming pirate king. 'Family' Beckys parents were killed by a curpted navel officer when she was ten it was only her fathers employer best freind and Beckys god father that saved heer by claiming that she was infact his child. for this she is very grateful and was sad when the time came to leave him behind to set of with her crew 'Allies/ Friends' 'Enemies' Becky alone in the crew tends not to build up many enemies, though she does enjoy fighting. She will however break this trend, if some own threatens her capitain or Picalo. 'Other' 'History' Becky joins the crew after her home is saved by Pudge,Carlos two men and Artemis after she joins the crew she has an instant impact as she is the first girl to join it is the the at builds there new ship and she is resposible for makeing the ship a mildly clean place to be. 'Major Battles' 'Quotes' "Picola where is my lunch agine" 'Trivia' 'External Links' Category:Pirate Category:Shipwright Category:Helmsman Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Pudge Pirates Category:Female Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Pudge Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User